1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has to do with nut butter compositions having reduced fat and reduced calories. More particularly, the invention relates to peanut spreads employing as ingredients partially defatted peanuts and a low calorie triacylglycerol oil. The compositions of the invention have the texture and organoleptic character of full-fat nut butter products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peanut butter is a high protein nutritious food but its consumption is believed to be limited by segments of the population who are reducing their fat intake. In the United States, the population consumes an average of greater than 30% of their calories from fat in their diets even though the U.S. Dietary Guidelines issued Jan. 2, 1996 recommend choosing a diet low in fat, saturated fat and cholesterol. A peanut spread with a significantly greater reduction in fat and calories than is currently available would be a desirable food for consumers to help them fit these dietary guidelines, while still providing high protein and nutrition.
Fat reduced peanut butters have been produced by various means such as by mixing with maltodextrin as described in GB Patent No. 2 283 160. This method provides 25% reduced fat but the caloric reduction is negligible because 6 calories/gram peanuts are partially replaced by 4 calories/gram maltodextrin. The texture and viscosity of this product are also lower in quality than a full fat peanut butter.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,409, a reduced fat peanut butter is made by removing oil from ground peanuts and replacing it with maltodextrin or modified starch. This product claims a 25% reduction in fat, but has negligible caloric reduction and the texture and viscosity are lower in quality than a full fat peanut butter.
European Patent Application No. 89 201590.0 describes a reduced calorie peanut butter made by replacing at least 10% by weight of the peanut oil with medium chain triglycerides. The texture and viscosity are said to be on parity with a full fat peanut butter, but there is no fat or caloric reduction because medium chain triglycerides contain about 9 calories per gram.
A reduced calorie nut butter paste is made according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,192 by combining a partially defatted nut flour with a low calorie triglyceride, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,197. The textural quality of this product is said to be on parity with a full fat ground nut paste which is not representative of a full fat peanut butter. Moreover, the caloric reduction attained would be minimal because the only ingredient replaced is a 9 calories/gram peanut oil and the tri-glyceride oil used as a replacement has 5 calories/gram.
A process for preparing a high protein or low fat nut spread is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,970. The fat reduction is attained by adding solid diluents, including full-calorie bulking agents, to a full fat nut paste and no caloric reduction is attained.
Nut pastes having a particular monomodal particle size distribution, and monomodal full fat nut butters and monomodal reduced fat nut spreads containing the nut pastes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,057. The nut butters and spreads have reduced fat but no caloric reduction.
While it is known to make reduced fat peanut butter-type spreads by using partially defatted roasted peanuts ground into a flour, it has been necessary to use an amount such that at most about 9-10% of the oil in the formula is from the partially defatted nuts. It has now been found that certain low calorie or no calorie triacylglycerol oils can be used to replace some of the oil in partially defatted peanuts while maintaining the textural functionality normally associated with full peanut oil peanut butters. Suitable triacylglycerol oils are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,756 and peanut butter has been suggested therein as one of the numerous products in which the oils can be employed. Use of the oils in peanut butter, however, is not exemplified in the patent and the present applicants have unexpectedly found that simply replacing some or all of the peanut oil with the triacylglycerol oils will not result in an acceptable nut butter product and optimal reduction in fat and caloric content cannot be attained by oil replacement alone. Certain ingredients must be employed and certain parameters must be met in order for the oils to function effectively as a fat replacement in peanut butter, while maintaining desirable organoleptic characteristics.
While the present specification makes reference to nut butters and specifically to peanuts and peanut spreads, it is understood that the principles of the invention apply to nuts and seeds other than peanuts, such as cashews, almonds, walnuts, filberts, macadamia nuts, Brazil nuts, pecans, sunflower seeds, sesame seeds and the like.
All percentages and ratios set forth herein are on a weight/weight basis unless specifically designated otherwise.
All references to salt herein mean sodium chloride.